REQUEST Blaze x Azure
by dramaticAssault
Summary: A romantic moment after a break-up. Requested by a member of this site, L. Lord of Yaoi, who is a good friend of mine. Old request however. Rated M for sexual scenes, this is YURI.


They'd been best friends for years, ever since the first day of school. If you believed in fate, you would say fate brought them together. If you believed in God, you would say God brought them together. If you were one of them, you would say the other looked friendly and that you were all alone and needed [i]someone[/i]. Of course, once they got to know eachother, they realised how much they had in common, and were soon the best friends forever. But everybody knows that old thing. Friends can become too close, every once in a while. This is just one of those friendships.

"I don't even know what I did wrong!" Azure wailed between her tears, slouching on Blaze's couch as she brought in Azure's favourite – vanilla swirled with raspberry and chocolate. Ice cream, if you couldn't tell. Blaze looked worried, and she tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong sweetie. You know guys, they can be a bit…eh, sometimes. You've just gotta move on. I'm sure you'll find someone who's a lot better for you. There's loads of guys out there." She bit her lip, concealing what she really wanted to say, but pulled an arm round her, as Azure's tears began to lessen. As a new one began to form from Azure's eye, Blaze raised a finger and wiped it away. "Come on, pull yourself together. You don't need him."

"Y-you're right…I think…" Blaze smiled at her words, tightening her grip around Azure. "Yeah…you're right, Blaze…I just need to…y'know, move on…find someone else…" Azure smiled for a moment, but then her eyes glossed with tears again. "But what if there is no one else for me Blaze, what if?!" She burst into tears again, them streaming down her face onto her lap. Blaze sighed, grabbing the side of Azure's face and pointing it at her own.

"Look at me Az. Out of everyone I know, you're one of the only ones who can get through this. I know, from all the years that we've shared, that you can get passed this point." Blaze took a deep breath, and her gaze changed slightly. "I know…I know…I…" Without warning, Blaze wretched forward and locked her lips with Azure's – who was now in a complete state of shock, and not really knowing what she was doing or why she was doing it, kissed back. Blaze then broke away.

"I'm sorry Az, I'm so sorry…god…what was I thinking…" Blaze began mumbling to Azure's confused face. "You see, I don't like guys…I was just trying to improve your situation, and you know, I got out of h—wha?!" Blaze's eyes widened as her lips came to contact with Az's once again, only this time, she was leading. Not really doing anything, Blaze relaxed into the connection – the spark that she had felt only in her for the past through years now darted at the speed of light between both of them.

Azure's shirt had already hit the floor; Blaze was in such a daze that she couldn't remember who had taken it off of her. They continued kissing; only breaking away for a moment so that Blaze's shirt could join Azure's. Azure fell backwards on the sofa, Blaze on top of her, and moments later both women's bras had joined their shirts and their bare chests pressed against each other, squeezing their boobs against each other. Both were breathing heavily, clearly unsure of each other at this moment, but by no means did this mean they were planning to stop.

They kissed again, this time Azure forcing her tongue into Blaze's mouth, their saliva mixing through the kiss as their tongues rubbed. Blaze slid a finger down Azure's pants and panties, sliding the curved nail into her already wet pussy, making her stutter through the kiss out of pleasure. Her eyes closed as she felt this for the first time, and soon a second finger joined the first inside her sex, then a third. She stared into Blaze's eyes, demanding a fourth with no words, and soon a fourth was there. Her legs writhed as her body filled with ecstasy, the feeling between her thighs heavenly.

Wondering what it was like to be on the giving side during all this pleasure, she stuck four of her own fingers inside Blaze's sex, momentarily stopped by a wall of oozed out release that was covering her pussy. Blaze moaned through their kiss as well, practically in time with Azure, and Azure, not really knowing what she was doing, began thrusting her fingers in and out of her partner's clit, massaging the inside as she did so, attracting more moans from Blaze. Soon, Azure also began to feel the same thrusting she was giving back in her own organ, Blaze's untrimmed nail sliding against her soft skin inside.

Moments later, the clothing piles were stacked with both women's pants and panties, and the thrusting was harder; faster. The pleasure continued until both fingers were soaked in cum, be it their own or the other's. Blaze kissed Azure again, standing up and moving out of the room, leaving an upset look on Azure's face, which was only to be brightened again when Blaze returned. However, a plastic cock hung from her waist, at least fifteen inches. Azure doubted she could manage it all, but she was sure gonna try.

It was only a prod first, and even that made Azure want to release all over again. The tip of the latex-like material rubbed around her lips, kissing her in its own way. Slowly, it began to slide inside her vagina, swirling around the very rim, and already her cum soaked it. It pushed slowly in, fuelling Azure's expression with more and more pleasure, when suddenly it forced straight in, the whole thing rushing through, scratching the sides of her tenderness. She gasped, a droplet of blood hissing from her organ, and she had to fight to scream with pain, Blaze resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll hurt first, but you'll get used to it, trust me, then it will be all good," Blaze said to Azure, the words comforting into her brain but not soothing the pain, as Blaze began to pull back and push in, each push making Azure writhe and each pull making her relax. She began to make a hiccup-sounding moan with each push, and then realised Blaze was right – it no longer felt like a chore, or a spike in her, but more like a guardian, an angel pushing its way into her, filling her with life. Her face resumed its pleasured expression, although it seemed more pleasured, as Blaze began to thrust faster and faster to Azure's demands.

"Come on, you can go faster than that! I wanna feel this in there for years!" Azure screamed as Blaze continued to push, both women coated with sweat. It continued, the pulsing, the thrashing in her thighs as though buffalos were wrestling in her pussy. Faster and faster they went, charging each other with such force that ecstasy was an understatement. It wasn't long till Blaze withdrew and Azure fired like a cannon, a ball of her release coating over the sofa. Azure had her eyes shut, about to ask what was next, when a tingling sensation met her sex's lips.

She opened her eyes to find what this wonderful new feeling was to find Blaze's head buried deep in between her legs, her tongue slathering around Azure's pussy. Moans began to escape her lips once more, and a scream as Blaze's tongue slithered its way inside her pussy, writhing around like a hungry animal, searching for traces of cum to feast on. And it wasn't long before it found it, considering that gush that rushed from Azure into Blaze's mouth, and as she retreated, she licked her lips, Azure's release dripping from her chin. She grinned, stating bluntly, "You want a go?"

Without even stopping to say yes, she drilled her tongue straight into Blaze's organ, writhing it around like she had felt moments before, trying to repay the favour. She loved the succulent tenderness of the inside of Blaze's vagina, her tongue wetting the walls, only to be rewarded with her own river of cum down her throat. Immediately her body tried to reject it, but she forced it down, the salty taste instantly becoming one of her favourite. She licked her lips, gasping for air after the action.

Blaze sighed with relief, before saying, "We should do this again sometime." Azure nodded, licking the sticky mixture off her hands.

"Definitely. I love how you feel about women." And with a laugh, the two women flicked on the TV, watching some show. You know. Like best friends do.

Except these two were friends with benefits.


End file.
